


Малое

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Game(s), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Свидания в Праге имеют свои сложности





	Малое

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, пост-канон «DE:MD»

— Черт, — задумчиво заключает Миллер, так, словно забыл, что думает про себя, и озвучивает последнюю мысль вслух, даже не заметив. — Я слишком близко живу к работе.   
Шариф сонно поднимает всклокоченную голову:  
— Не понял. Боишься, что тебя спалят?  
Джим все так же задумчиво смотрит перед собой, поглощенный размышлениями.   
— Не тот я взял район Праги. Надо было рядом с «Палисэйдом» брать аренду.   
Дэвид облокачивается на подушку, подозрительно окидывает лицо Миллера долгим взглядом. Вопрос «Не понял?!» звенит напряжением в воздухе. Директор ОГ29 опомнился, задумался над тем, с кем встречается, и теперь полон сожалений? Взяла вверх вечная паранойя — или служебный долг, или, да господи, без разницы, что там. Директор Миллер решил обозначить круг отношений и превратиться в золотую рыбку, ничего не помнящую? Днем — закручивает гайки террористам-жестянкам, ночью — трахается с аугом, и пересекаться эти две ипостаси не должны? Как-то через пару месяцев секса, нежности, совместных завтраков думать о таком поздно.   
Ну, или вовремя.   
Выдать Дэвиду Шарифу красную карточку и напомнить, в каком мире они живут — оба. 

После Инцидента нет того, что было раньше: друг с другом встречаются люди. Теперь очень четкая разница, кто с кем: чистый с чистым, чистый с аугом или две жестянки.   
Стабильность и порядок, у всех есть свобода, конечно, и права, но на некоторых они внезапно отключаются.   
На плакатах — крылья, в клетках человек и модифицированный, и надпись: мы равные.   
На улицах — разные скамейки, таблички в кафе «Не обслуживаем аугов», указатели вдоль проходов: «Можно только чистым».  
Добро пожаловать в темные времена, вернее — в правильные. Добро пожаловать — и не забудьте зеленый пропуск и рекомендации.

Нет, ну они, конечно, не афишируют свою связь — ни к чему обоим. Легче и проще быть одинокими, свободными, без привязанностей, не давать повода. За каждым присматривают — так или иначе, из-за прошлого, из-за настоящего. Растяжек на минном поле много. 

И в горячей жаркой постели засыпают вместе — зная, что при свете дня каждый может получить штрафную карточку; потому что один чистый, второй ауг.   
Один за такими охотится, второй таких — презирает.   
У каждого свои счеты к другой стороне — темные, сомнительные, разъединяющие. Инцидент постарался превратить трещину — в бездну.   
Мусор, грязь — свежесть, аккуратность, правильные скамейки для правильных и взрывы на станции от отчаявшихся. 

Шариф опускает голову на подушку. Натягивает повыше на плечи одеяло. Ему не холодно, просто — как на кожу панцирь. Нарастает броней, схватывается хитином и железом. 

Он сдержанно тыкает Джима пальцем под ребра; ну давай, посыпь то, что было и есть, — ржавчиной. Скажи сразу и не превращай в фальшь и туманные намеки. 

— Почему именно там?

Джим морщится: иногда Дэвид не рассчитывает силу, и у Миллера остаются здоровенные синяки, как после побоев или пыток. Он с Шарифом не аккуратничает, но он чистый, а тот ауг. Последствия проходят по-разному.   
Разделяют — возможности, регенерация, встроенные импланты.   
Общее — вкус губ, дыхание, чувствительность кожи к прикосновениям, удовольствие, стоны, медленно успокаивающийся после пульс. 

И еще почему-то — фильмы, которые вместе обсуждают, игры, в которые Шариф безнадежно проигрывает каждый раз, отчаянно лупя по джойстику, горячий кофе на две чашки, прогоняющий усталость. Партии в шахматы, зубные щетки — две в одном стаканчике, желтая и красная, стикер на холодильнике с расписанием: когда встретятся в аэропорту имени Вацлава Гавела. 

Джим сползает лопатками по спинке кровати вниз, перехватывает металлическое запястье, рассеянно и привычно укладывает себе на грудь. 

— Чисто, тихо и спокойно, — перебирает плюсы нового района, все так же мыслями в невидимом буклете. — Светло.  
— Далеко от работы, — роняет Шариф.   
— Это минус, — Джим поглаживает твердые костяшки круговым, задумчивым движением большого пальца. — Не люблю метро. 

Дэвид сдерживается, чтобы не хмыкнуть скептично. Ну да, метро. Прямо-таки шлагбаум для директора ОГ29.   
Руку не убирает. 

— И там много ресторанов, — продолжает Миллер, явно сверяясь со своим планом, — в которых можно ужинать нормально.

— Господи, — Шариф неожиданно хохочет. — Ты из-за этой дряни расстроился?

 

…Они кружат по району, и Джим тихо бранится. Вспыльчивый, как петарда, кажется зажженным фитилем, который сам же с усилием удерживает в пальцах, чтобы не взорваться. В ресторане, где забронирован столик, тот вдруг занят. В остальных — приятных, с дружелюбными вывесками, встречают или таблички на пороге: «аугам вход запрещен» или печати в меню: «обслуживаем только людей».  
Поднимаются, уходят, — вернее, Шариф уволакивает за руку, чтобы Миллер не загрыз безвинных официантов. «Это политика хозяина заведения, а не персонала, — говорит с усмешкой, успокаивая встопорщенного, разозленного директора. — Пошли, поищем дальше».  
В итоге сидят в пивном затхлом подземном баре, пьют «Velkopopovický Kozel», закусывая сырными сухариками. И здесь душно, темно и жарко, и потом влипают в драку, когда кто-то крикнул: «Долой аугов!», а ему ответили шваркнутым через весь бар стулом в голову. 

— Хорошее приключение, — посмеивается Шариф после. — Запомнится однозначно.   
Миллер его восторга не разделяет.   
Стоит рядом, пока Шариф показывает зеленую карточку ауга-легала прибывшему наряду, и дома, на Хлавни, мрачно пьет чай — вместо кофе.

И мрачнеет все больше, потому что раз за разом ситуация повторяется.   
Дэвид давно не обращает внимания — но Джима коробит. 

 

Миллер приваливается горячим тяжелым весом, подминает под себя. Целует в шею:  
— А ты уже что надумал?  
— По худшим сценариям мелодрамы, — Дэвид прихватывает его за затылок, ласково почесывает жесткий, коротко стриженный загривок. — Ну, знаешь, скандал, расставание, мы слишком разные…

Это производит на Джима впечатление. Он интересуется, когда это Дэвид Шариф растерял самообладание и стал таким деликатным. Он не скрывает мягкой иронии.

Дэвид обхватывает его бедра коленями:  
— Да если бы я сам знал, — бормочет. — Но мне и здесь неплохо. Мы же в Праге, Джим.

— Здесь слишком мало места для аугов, — твердо говорит Джим. — Не свидания, а черт-те что. Ни одного нормального бара, чтобы пожрать. А эта веганская конура рядом с нами — просто издевка!

Задумчиво ерошит волосы Дэвида, нежит мягкой лаской:

— Мы живем в разделенном мире, — роняет тихо, — но не обязаны сами разделяться. 

Шариф не отвечает. Есть районы похуже и получше, те, что более толерантны, и те, в которых копы выворачивают руки сразу, едва шагнешь за порог.   
На плакатах Праги всегда солнечно. В мире — темно.  
В долине серой тени цветут орхидеи. 

— Ты что, — не выдерживает, — собираешься мир исправить?  
— Вряд ли. — Джим не улыбается, не ловит шутку. — Но можно хотя бы малое. 

Дэвид обнимает — Джим не ежится от железных пальцев. Они согреты его теплом.


End file.
